In Korea, the amount of food waste is over 5,000,000 tons per year, and the total cost for treating such food waste is almost 20 trillion won. To cope with this problem, various methods to use food waste for various applications are being proposed, but such methods in most cases are limited to the applications for animal feed or compost. For this reason, there is a limit in recycling food waste. To this end, it needs to develop a new method to efficiently reduce the amount of food waste in such a way to consume food waste by diversifying the method for recycling food waste.
In addition, when elementary school students practice to make sculpture in art classes, they generally use soaps to make sculpture. In this case, about 150,000 pieces of soaps are used per year for elementary school students in 6th grades. The problem is that after practice classes are finished such pieces of soaps are wasted, thus causing a lot of resource consumption and environmental pollution. If a sculpture class is performed using soap which contains a lot of chemical components, there may be an increasing possibility where a critical problem in terms of a health issue may occur, whereupon an environmentally friendly practice material is necessary.
In order to resolve the above mentioned problems, a method for manufacturing a molded article is proposed. In this method, food waste is collected, and the collected food waste is subjected to a drying-sorting-crushing process. The thusly processed food waste is mixed with a purified water and a binding agent, and the mixture is poured into a fixing mold and is compressed and molded into various shapes including a cube shape. This article may be substituted with soaps which was used before in a conventional sculpture class. To this end, resource consumption can be prevented, and environmental pollution can be also prevented. A practice material which is not harmful to a human body can be provided by minimizing the addition of chemical components during molding.